fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Coven of Darkness
|season=2 |number=26 |image=File:Coven of Darkness title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=June 17, 1989 |writer=Wendy Rodriguez |director=George Bloomfield |previous=The Prisoner |next=The Prophecies }} "Coven of Darkness" is the twenty-sixth and final episode of the 2nd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot Uncle Lewis's old witches coven wants a powerful witch's ladder that will enhance their powers, and they hex Ryan to get it for them. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A witch's ladder that can greatly enhances the owner's magic powers. Also a sculptor's tool that enchants victims by shaping their likeness in clay. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Maria Ricossa as Lysa *Maurice E. Evans as Gareth *Mark Wilson as Brother Shannon *Jason Blicker as Danny *Catherine Disher as Crystal Episode Crew *Directed by George Bloomfield *Written by Wendy Rodriguez *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Gary L. Smith *Casting - Tina Gerussi *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Maxyne Baker Editorial Department *Bernadette Kelly - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Supervising Editor Makeup Department *Jacques Fortier - Prosthetic Technician *Madeleine Russell - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *John Board - Production Supervisor *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Terry Gould - Second Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - First Assistant Director *Andrea Raffaghello - Third Assistant Director *T.J. Scott - Second Unit Director Art Department *Rob Ballantyne - Assistant Art Director *Darryl Beebe - Swing Gang *Chris Dutton - Property Master *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *David Maltese - Swing Gang *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser Sound Department *Jon Archer - Sound Editor *Tim Archer - Sound Mixer *Eric Fitz - Boom Operator *Terry Gordica - Sound Mixer *Peter Harper - Foley Artist *Christopher Hutton - Supervising Sound Editor *Ao Loo - Sound Recordist *John Sievert - Foley Artist *Helen Watson - Sound Editor Special Effects *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Megan Hope-Ross - Director of Visual Effects Stunts *J.J. Makaro - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Blake Balentine - Grip *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Steve Morrison - Electrician *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Malcolm Nefsky - Grip *Gregory Palermo - Best Boy Grip *Randal Platt - Camera Operator *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *Richard Wincenty - Director of Photography: Second Unit Costume and Wardrobe Department *Marie-Sylvie Deveau - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Chris Radley Walters - Transport Coordinator Other Crew *Victoria Harding - Assistant Coordinator *Janet Kranz - Script Supervisor *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583305/ Coven of Darkness] at IMDb Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes